Mission Accomplished
by itzhayaku
Summary: Tired of Luke's childish pranks, Guy decides to return the favor - only to have it turn for the...better? - Fluff Time. Guy/Luke.


**A/N:**_Uhm..So..My friend requested this pairing when I asked her on msn for random pairings. :) Please note though, that I know nearly nothing about this pairing - not to mention it's my first time writing BL. xD So it's a first for plenty I guess. -Laughs pitifully.- Anyways, uhh, right. I had to read about these two on wikia because my friend didn't know much about them either so it's kind of like...HMMM. ;A; She liked it though xD So...why..yes.. (:  
_

_I apologize if they are completely out of character because well, I nothing about them really, save for the general information, however I still hope that you enjoy this small tidbit of fluff? x3_

* * *

**Summary**

**_Tired of Luke's childish pranks, Guy decides to return the favor - only to have it turn for the...better?

* * *

_**

**Mission Accomplished**

Guy Cecil idly roamed through the Fabre Manor hallways, occasionally greeting the maids whom passed by frequently, busying themselves with their job - from a distance of course. Sure he was slowly overcoming his gynophobia but that's exactly how it was going as well; _slowly. _

So the sudden bump-ins with woman popping out of every door still shocked him every now and then. Enough so that knocking down vases, pots and the like were beginning to become a common occurrence. This then led to him being sent to see the Duke nearly every day about his uncouth behaviour and receiving constant apologies from the Duchess whom would repeatedly apologize on Luke's behalf.

However he believed in Luke, held more faith in him. Surely he would never pull such childish pranks.

But as the days passed by with more and more maids popping in out of seemingly nowhere at all, he was beginning to think that Luke was setting them up to do all of this just to torture him out of pure amusement. After all, the boy seemed to show up moments afterwards, finger pointing tauntingly at him, laughter echoing throughout the Manor.

And finally he confirmed that it was indeed the young master whom had planned it all out. With the help of the head maid, rather, slipping a letter beneath her door and waiting for a reply - she had explained that the young master _'enjoyed' _seeing his face when he screamed like a '_supposed little girl.'_

Now, obviously this annoyed him to no extent. His displeasure in exchange for another's pleasure was not something he would easily give up - especially when it involved the young master.

So now here he was, wandering the halls of the Fabre Manor in search of Luke Fon Fabre because he was going to get even. Yes. Surely he could _enjoy _the look on young master Luke's face when he would '_scream like a little girl.' _In fact, he was going to one-up Luke and take the pleasure in scaring the young master himself.

---

Luke Fon Fabre laid soundlessly asleep on his bed save for the occasional snore, grunt and stirring but aside from that, one could say he was opposite of himself while asleep ; an angel. Surely he had the image of one when his mouth was shut.

And really, Guy Cecil was beginning to feel a bit regretful for doing what he was about to do if it meant that mouth would soon be open and spouting off crude words. But he had no intention of backing out, after all this was the perfect opportunity with the young master asleep.

Shutting the door quietly behind him, Guy took a slow step towards the sleeping boy, making sure to not cause too much of a disturbance as he knew the boy was a light sleeper.

'_I apologize for this Luke, but you need get a taste of your own medicine from time to time.'_

Stopping before the bed, he glanced over at the red-head, making sure he was truly asleep before crouching down and crawling beneath the bed.

Honestly, he felt like a child again, hiding beneath a bed, waiting for the moment to scare someone. Uneasiness and embarrassment began to make their way towards him before he quickly shook his head and focused on his primary job; To scare Luke and give him a taste of his own much needed medicine.

Lifting an arm up he nudged the bottom of the mattress, noticing a stirring motion and sound of annoyed grumbling. Proud of the reaction he received,, he threw his elbow up forcefully, careful to avoid the wooden support of the bed before hearing the springs of the mattress move loudly.

"WHO'S THERE?!"

A sudden loud yell followed by incoherent curse words.

He snickered quietly to himself, amused by the swear words which seemed to endlessly leave the young master's mouth. Angel while asleep, devil while awake.

"Dammit...What the hell was that?"

He listened patiently to the sounds of the springs and the person above shifting around before he noticed his target; Luke's feet hitting the solid oak floors.

"Have to get u-"

"AHH!"

"HYAAAA!"

A loud thumping noise filled the air along with loud laughter as Guy Cecil released the ankles of Luke Fon Fabre after the said boy had screamed as loud as a young girl and fallen face first onto the floor.

Humorous - no beyond that.

Guy clutched the sides of his ribs as he continued to laugh at the replays in his mind of the girlish scream which was emitted from the young master moments before. And finally after find his cheeks hurting and voice dying from laughter, he slid back out from beneath the bed, eyes carefully wandering over the fallen boy whom still laid first face on the floor.

"That was quite a scream there Luke." He tried desperately to hold his laughter in, giving in to snicker quietly. "If I didn't know any better I would have mistaken it for Natalia - but even then I do not believe hers would be that...high pitched."

No reply.

Growing a bit worried that he had gone to far, Guy knelt down beside the fallen red-head, nudging him in the ribs lightly.

"Luke?"

Silence.

"Come now Luke, surely you are not that offended by such a trick. I believe yours were much more…traumatizing."

"Stupid…"

"Hmm?" Guy quirked an eyebrow at the vulnerable tone in the other's voice, a bit worried yet intrigued nonetheless.

"That...really...hurt. Stupid."

He froze at the soft sniffle heard from the boy before him.

Was Luke Fon Fabre, THE Luke Fon Fabre crying? Over a minor incident?!

Oh how he wish he had a camera.

"You're really stupid."

Snapping out of his daze, Guy Cecil laughed at the sight of the young master lifting up his head to glare at the older man. However to him, it looked more like an adorable pout rather than a glare - especially with the tears clearly being held back.

"Yes, yes I know, but payback was needed."

Raising a hand he grinned and placed it on top of the other's head, ruffling it up slightly.

"Forgive me 'kay?"

His hand was knocked away roughly, catching his attention as he began to grow worried that he had greatly offended the other boy - that is until he looked down and noticed the obvious tint of red which seemed evident on the younger boy's cheeks.

"Oh I see. Is the young master embarrassed that I heard such a scream? You know, it was quite adorable."

He reached down, lifting up the other's chin to look up, piercing emerald eyes nervously looking back at him.

"Though I'm sure other noises you can make will be even cuter."

Chuckling lowly at the small squeak he received, Guy leaned down, nose gliding across the other's cheek, lips mere inches away and he had every intent on capturing them - that is until he was pushed away forcefully.

"Wh-what the hell are you doing?' He watched as Luke scrambled away until his back rested against the wall, cheeks flaring red.

"Well to be perfectly honest," Inching himself closer, he took pleasure in noticing the way the emerald eyed boy watched him cautiously.

Even he at times enjoyed taking the reigns and being the seducer. These times however, took a massive amount of courage to do so, but seeing the look on the other's face always made it worth it.

"I was going to kiss you - ah, that is until you so rudely pulled away. It was supposed to an…apology of some sort."

"Apology my ass!" Luke yelled loudly, pointing an accusing finger at the him before he could get any closer. "If you want me to forgive you then get the hell out of my room!"

Sighing in defeat, Guy stood up amused at the way the red head eyed him carefully as if he were going to attack the younger boy.

- Well in a sense that could be true.

"Yes, yes as the young master desires. But please Luke, don't yell so loudly in the morning."

"I- YOU. WHAT THE- I-"

Guy snickered to himself as he headed towards the door, ignoring the loud threats, crude words and pillows thrown his way before reaching the door and twisting the door knob.

"Oh and Luke, please refrain from screaming so loudly in the morning. Why, with a scream as high pitched as that, someone could have mistaken it as a woman's scream and hurried off in the wrong direction."

He quickly rushed out of the room, shutting the door firmly behind him just as one of the more larger pillows struck it with a loud _thud._

Mission accomplished.

"Wait! Guy!"

Turning around swiftly just as the door reopened itself, popping out a red head, Guy raised an eyebrow at the blush which adorned the other's cheeks after the emerald eyed boy turned his head from side to side as if checking the halls.

"Yes young master?"

"I thought I told you not to call me that when it's just the two of us."

Looking around the hallways to make sure they were clear, Guy turned back towards the boy grinning and ruffling up his hair once more out of habit.

"Yes Luke, is there something you need?"

His hand was smacked away before he noticed the other looking a bit more nervous than usual, cheeks flaring red, lower lip being bitten.

'_Surprisingly cute and completely out of character.'_

He laughed at the thought before being stopped by a pair of lips.

A quick chaste kiss. One which he regretfully was pulled out of once the younger boy pulled away.

"That's to keep you quiet about the scream got it?"

Touching his lips with his fingers, Guy appeared dazed before looking back up at the sound of Luke coughing almost uncomfortably - though with that blush it seemed he was indeed feeling awkward. Considering he had done it somewhat in the open, Guy understood perfectly.

Grinning he leaned forward, capturing the other's lips for a longer kiss, yet pulling back out of fear that someone may have popped in.

The regretful look on the other's features earned a chuckle out of him.

"I understand young master, but if you wanted to kiss me, then you could have just said so."

Cheeks turning a whole new shade of red, Luke Fon Fabre narrowed his eyes and pointed towards the opposite end of the hallway.

"Get out."

"Oh but I- Hey!" Guy Cecil laughed loudly as an arm swung out, intending to knock him out before he quickly ducked and headed toward the other end of he hallway.

"AND DON'T COME BACK YOU HEAR?!"

Surely this was beyond a '**_just_** Mission Accomplished.'

* * *

-_Nervous- ;A;_


End file.
